The present invention relates generally to high temperature superconductors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new high temperature superconductor system and processes for making same.
A variety of superconducting systems are known. The inventors of the present patent application have filed the following patent applications that disclose superconductors and/or methods of making same.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 144,114 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition Tl-R-X-Y wherein: R is an element chosen from Group 2A; X is an element chosen from Group IB; and Y is an element chosen from Group 6A.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 155,247 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition: Tl-R-Ba- Cu-O wherein R is a Group 2A element excluding barium; Tl-Sr-Cu-O. In an embodiment, R is either strontium or calcium.
U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 082,222 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition: Tb-R-Ba-Cu-O wherein R is chosen from the group of rare earth metals excluding: praseodymium; cerium; and terbium.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 089,067 discloses a high temperature superconductor having the composition: R-Ba-Cu-O wherein R is chosen from the group of rare earth metals excluding: praseodymium; terbium; and cerium.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 236,502 discloses a process for making Tl-Ba-Ca-Cu-O superconductors
Applicants have also filed, on the same day as the instant patent application, a patent application entitled: "Tl-Sr-Ca-Cu-O SUPERCONDUCTORS AND PROCESSES FOR MAKING SAME". The patent application discloses a high temperature superconductor having the formula Tl-Sr-Ca-Cu-O and processes for making same.
A new superconductor would be desirable for many reasons. Such a superconductor would: (1) facilitate the discovery of the correct theory on oxide superconductivity; (2) provide a framework for the search for higher temperature, even room temperature superconductors; (3) allow superconducting components to operate with lower cost; and (4) provide low cost processing and manufacturability. Furthermore, in superconducting systems including Tl, there is a drawback in that Tl is toxic. Therefore, a superconducting system with a reduced amount of Tl would be desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for new high temperature superconductors.